tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Duck
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Duck & Lady Fan page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 01:54, 18 June 2010 Hey Is that you Matt? ZEM talk to me! 03:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, thanks for joining! I'll add you to the Season 14 Club! :D ZEM talk to me! 06:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) hello Hey there why dont you come and see my user page cause i am also a member of the season 14 club. please reply asap. MaysPeep! Peep! 19:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) nice hey there fine user page, and your three part story intruges me. i am hopeing it will be good like your plot says. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 13:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Hey, Matt. I was wondering if you'd rather have a gallery at the bottom of your user page instead of having images on the side. If you do, just let me know and I'll set it up for you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :OK Just checking. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, but no. We only allow videos of Thomas episodes and songs on the Wikia. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:36, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::It isn't possible to have age level blocks on the Wikia. So sorry, but again no. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Friends hey I would like one but i dont know what p.m someone is, you have to figure out a way to get what you have done to me with out it leaking out for the other users, or i could just wait for you to compleat the story line. and p.s want to be friends. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 02:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Just got your message and thanks, i will try to get your user name in my friends place as soon as i can. oh and i hope your loveing your summer vacation like i am with mine. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 17:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC) no Email sorry to say this but i dont hav an email adress, so i will just wait until it gets released to the other users. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 15:51, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Posting Ducks Magical Adventure with a better idea. Why don't you ask ZEM? He'll have a better answer. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Engine Love Groups Hello. Is your Engine Love Groups supposes to be the Thomas Couples you support? - BiggestThomasFan Yes they are. Duck & Lady Fan 02:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC)9:27PM 7/10/2010Duck & Lady Fan 02:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Ducks Magical Adventure Please remove all of the cuss words from your story. Even though you censored them out with by putting #'s into it, people can still read what you meant. If it's not edited appropriately, it will be removed. Thank you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. I didn't want to have to remove it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Matt, I just wanted to say that you have a nice page. Can't wait to hear how the story comes out. Mrmofojo5 02:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Me like hey Friend just got done reading your story, and Me like. But 21 long chapters is a read.MaysPeep! Peep! 12:46, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: So how do you like Ducks Magical Adventure? :) I honestly don't like it at all. Sorry. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:28, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Ducks magical adventure Matt, You need to spend time cleaning up the grammer and spelling in your story. Its very hard to read. What are all the ______ spots in the story? Are we supposed to fill in the blanks? Mrmofojo5 02:45, July 13, 2010 (UTC) The blanks are to replace the bad words. They are their so the story can be posted, so everone at all ages can read it Duck & Lady Fan 02:53, July 13, 2010 (UTC)9:51PM 7/21/2010